


Minor Misdemeanor

by sequence_fairy



Series: Transgressions [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, non-consensual telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks have passed since she last saw the man she used to travel with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Misdemeanor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next piece of my Transgressions 'verse.

Rose marks the passing of the days with chalk lines on the wall of the library. 

Since that first terrifying day, he’s mostly left her alone, though she still startles when he appears as if from nowhere. He’s so silent on his feet now, and the TARDIS is no help. The ship herself seems changed, no more the warm, inviting presence in the back of Rose’s mind, but an unfeeling, chilly void. There’s no help from her anymore, and Rose aches for the camaraderie she used to share with the Doctor’s vessel. 

Right now, she knows he’s in the console room; she’s close enough in the corridor that she can hear him chattering away at his ship. Times like this, he almost sounds himself again and she forgets for a moment, stepping down the hall, closer to console room.

She’s in the room with him before she remembers, but it’s too late.

“Rose!” he crows, whirling to face her, manic grin firmly fixed on his face.

“Hello,” she says carefully, keeping more than an arm’s length of distance between them. He closes the distance with a step, placing himself firmly into her personal space. Rose makes a conscious effort not to step back.

“Thought you might like to go out today,” he says, and Rose looks up into his face. His eyes are still closed off, and dark, but there’s none of the menace she’d seen before. He takes her hands in his, “come on Rose, it’ll be fun.” If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was wheedling, trying to get her to come along on an adventure, like before. 

Rose swallows hard, this might be her chance. She might be able to sneak away and find someone, anyone, to take her back to where she belongs, and away from this stranger who is inhabiting the body of the man she lo--her best friend. 

His grip on her hands tightens, and she can feel the small bones grinding together. “Don’t even think about it Rose,” he threatens. Rose starts, and the Doctor leers at her, letting one of her hands drop so he can tap his temple. “Telepath Rose, and you _know_ I don’t have to be touching you to hear you, but when I am? You can hide _nothing_ from me.” His voice is a snarl. “If you can’t be trusted, you can stay here.” He finishes, and without another word, he drags her out of the console room. 

“I’ll behave, I promise!” Rose cries, trying and failing to tug her hands out of his grip. She’s stumbling after him in the corridor, unable to keep up with his ground-eating stride. She trips over her shoe and falls into him. He doesn’t catch her, but he does let go and she hits the floor jarringly hard. 

He waits for her to catch her breath and pick herself up from the floor. When she is finally standing again, he leans in close to her, so close that she can feel his breath on her skin when he speaks. 

“Did you forget Rose? I can hear everything you’re thinking, feel everything you’re feeling, and I know exactly what you were planning. You can try to bury it, hide it deep down inside yourself, but I will find it out, even if I have to go digging - and believe me, you _won’t_ enjoy that.” 

He leaves her then, stalks off into the bowels of his ship and Rose slumps against the coral wall, sliding down to the floor as her legs give out beneath her.


End file.
